


Destiel & Sabriel

by castieldeansangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grabiel knows how Castiel feels about Dean and vice versa, actually EVERYONE knows this. The angels who hear the prayers, the demons who see how they save each other over and over, and even the monsters in purgatory. Gabriel is just sick, so he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting tired of your shit

"I need you, Cas. Please." He heard for the hundredth time. 

"Just go, for dad's sake!" Gabriel shouted. He was sick of hearing that crap. Dean was always calling for Castiel, who _almost_ always answered. But when Cas didn't appear, he just kept trying, and never seemed to get tired of it. Everyone who had the angel radio on could hear it, Gabriel sometimes wished he weren't an archangel, because thanks to their strong power, they couldn't turn it off. It was horrible.

"Cas? C'mon buddy, PLEASE." Gabriel sighed and got up from his amazing bed. He was done. If they weren't going to make it happen, he would. 

···

He placed his hand on his belt, looking for his gun, which wasn't there. "Damn it." He murmured, looking around. The room was bad illuminated and he could see a figure standing a few steps away from him, but he couldn't identify it. It was tall but still shorter than him. It was obviously a man. 

"Who are you and why am I here?" He asked firmly, sounding menacing.

"Dean?" Cas' voice made him frown. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought, while walking slowly towards Cas, it was probably a trap.

"Cas? Are you hurt? Do you know what the hell is happening?" 

"I think this is-" A bright light and the sound of someone laughing interrupted Castiel.

"Dean-o! Cassie! It's so nice to see you again." Gabriel smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Cas, then around Dean. They just stood still, confused. 

"Gabriel?" The other angel asked, tilting his head. 

"Oh, don't be so surprised, bro! You know I'm a great trickster, pretending my death is a piece of cake. And talking about cake... Don't you feel like eating?" He raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers, a table full of pastries appearing in the middle of the room. Also a big bed, wine and a bag materialized from nowhere.

"What the fuck is this, Gabriel?" Dean sounded angry.

"Oh, the pretty boy is mad." Gabriel pouted. "Don't worry, I'm doing this to help!"

"Help... how?" Castiel's scowl showed that he was very puzzled.

"To end with all this sexual tension!" That didn't seemed to help with their confusion, because they just saw him as if he was out of his mind. "C'mon! Don't tell me you haven't noticed. The entire heaven knows! Damn, they even know in hell and the purgatory! You are the most famous non-canon couple in the world!" 

"Non-canon?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, life can get boring when most of the people think you are dead." Gabe shrugged. 

"Sure." The hunter smirked. 

"OK. We are missing the point here."

"Which is...?"

"You two are going to be alone for the next two days here. You'll finally be free to do as you please with each other. If you want anything just ask for it!" Dean attempted to say something but Gabriel spoke again before he could even start. "And no, leaving is not in the deal. Good bye, sunshines." And with that he left, not without giving them his distinctive wink. 

 


	2. Confessions (Not dead. Yes, I fancy you.)

"Sasquatch!" Sam turned around when he heard the archangel's voice. 

"You are dead." He blurted out, that probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Yeah... No." He shook his head, taking a lollipop from his pocket. "You want one?"

"No, thanks." Sam answered, a bit unsure. _What the fuck?_ Was the only thing in his head. "So... not dead?" He squinted at the angel.

"Not even a bit!" Gabriel smirked and look behind Sam. "Really, Sammy? It's Sunday night and you are reading!?" He yelled.

"Well..." Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"I mean, this is an insult for my dad. He made this day so you could enjoy it... and all you do is reading? Damn! Even your brother is getting some tonight!" Gabe mocked.

"My brother isn't getting some... he is in his-"

"No, he is not in his room. He is very far away from here, actually." Sam's jaw clenched with Gabriel's words. "Calm your tits, Gigantor. He is fine, he is with Cas."

The Winchester had a scowl in his face, he seemed lost. Gabriel sighed. 

"You can't tell me you hadn't notice. I mean, literally everyone has noticed!" Sam's face lightened up with understanding after a moment. 

"What did you do, Gabriel?" 

"What I had to, Moosie, what I had to."

···

"So, you can't get us out of here?" Dean asked Castiel from where he was, leaning against the door. 

"My powers are useless here, something's blocking them. I'm sorry." Castiel was looking at his feet, sitting on the bed.

"It's okay, Cas." The green eyed man smiled at the angel. 

"Do you know what Gabriel was talking about, Dean?" Castiel gave him a look that made his stomach do a weird flip.

"I have no idea. Being dead must have affected his little angel mind." Dean did his best not to sound nervous. Of course he knew what he was talking about! He had felt _something_  for Cas since day one, he had never talked about with anyone because, first he didn't know if he felt the same way, he suspected it, but he wasn't sure.  And second, talking about his feelings wasn't really his thing (no shit!). 

"He said _sexual tension._ What did he mean?" Cas' brow was furrowed. 

"No idea." Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. 

"Maybe he was talking about the fact that I fancy you." Cas nodded slightly. 

Dean looked at him, stunned. _Did he just...?_ Castiel seemed completely oblivious of the weight of his words. 

"You... like me?" Dean stuttered. 

"Yes." Cas said as if it was obvious. 

"Oh."


	3. The "D"

"... and so they'll end up shagging like bunnies for the next two days." Gabriel finished explaining Sam, who was sitting next to him on the crappy motel bed. 

"That's a nice plan." The hunter nodded. 

"Of course it is! I'm the master of plans!" Gabriel had a smug smile on his face. Though Sam wouldn't admit it, he had missed it. "So, your brother is fucking my brother. Why don't we follow their steps?" He winked at Sam.

"What the fuck, Gabriel?" Sam backed up a little from him. 

"C'mon, Sammich! Don't tell me you've never tried the D!" 

Sam blushed faintly, of course he had _tried the D,_ several times, but he didn't want the archangel to know that. 

"Oh, you naughty little boy!" Gabe smiled, reading his silence and his expression.

"It doesn't mean that I want  _your_ D." This time Sam had a smug smile. 

Gabriel gasped and pretended to be hurt, placing a hand on his chest, in disbelief. 

"Sam Winchester, you have just offended an archangel's honour. Now you'll pay for it." 

"Was that a threat? It sounded like a threat." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"No, Sammy." The angel smiled mischievously. "It was a promise."

Gabriel leaned against Sam and crashed their lips together, stunning Sam. When Gabriel tugged Sam's hair, this one didn't know what to do, so he opted for the easiest option: let go. The human kissed the angel back, he nibbled his lower lip and then deepened the kiss. The angel had started it, the human had taken control. Minutes after, the tongue and tooth battle ended. Both of them were gasping for air. 

"It's a shame you don't want my D, Mossie." Gabriel puffed, smirking. 

"Why?" Sam asked, he was also breathless. 

"I would have banged you like a screen door in a hurricane." Gabe raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, well... That kiss kind of changed my mind."  

"Then shut up and let me fuck you until you black out!"


	4. No weeping angels here

Cas watched Dean as he paced around the room as if his life depended on it, every once in a while he would stop in front of Cas, open his mouth, like attempting to say something, but then he would just sigh and shake his head, resuming his never ending pacing. 

"I sense some uneasiness in you, Dean." The angel broke the silence when he got to one thousand in his mind, he remembered a time when one of his brothers told him that humans used to do that sometimes, when they were angry, upset or bored. So he tried it, though it didn't work. 

"No shit, Sherlock." The hunter spat sardonically, stopping in his tracks to stare at Cas.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know you are upset with me, but I just can't unravel why." The sincerity and genuine concern in his voice brought Dean a horrible taste in his mouth, _guilt._

"It's fine, Cas. I just... Why didn't you tell me?" This time he asked more calmly, getting closer to the angel and placing a hand on his shoulder. Castiel admired Dean's hand on his shoulder for a moment and then focused on the hunter's eyes. 

"I thought it was taken for granted, as one of my brothers told me once. They said it was rather obvious, that everyone knew how I felt about you. So I thought that if everyone else knew, you would know too." He made a pause and the saddest smile Dean had ever seen appeared on his face, making him feel an intense need to do something, anything to wipe that expression from his face and make it disappear forever. "And that, if you never talked about it, it was because you didn't feel the same." _I **f angels could cry**_ he thought _**Cas would be weeping right now** , _this made his heart _ache._ He couldn't take it, there were two people on this world he would do _anything_ for, one was his brother and the other was his angel. 

He knew what had to be done, using Cas' words, it would be rather obvious. He smirked a little, despite of his effort to hiding it and the angel frowned, thinking that his "friend" was mocking him. Dean found that reaction endearing and he knew it was his chance. He cupped the angel's cheek, that was somewhat scratchy thanks to his stubble, but the smooth skin beneath could still be felt. His expression changed immediately, indignation turning into confusion and hope, his eyes widening slightly, like in expectation and his lips parting, like a subtle request. 

Dean slowly closed the gap between them, thinking about how wrong he had been, because every time he thought about how his first kiss with Cas would be, he thought that the angel would start it, that there was no way on earth, heaven, hell or even fucking purgatory that he would be the one with the initiative. His thought about the way it would carry on was also erroneous, in his head it was always a heated kiss, a not very equal fight, the weapons being tongues, teeth and limbs. In his head it was never sweet, never gentle or delicate. But now that it was happening, like _actually_ happening, he couldn't imagine it of any other way. Castiel was nothing like any other person he had been with, he was different, he was worth it. Worth anything and anyone. He was someone worth taking care of, someone worth worrying about, someone worth loving. So, of course the kiss was going to be tender and soft, a bit shy and with maybe too much effort from both parts to make it special, to make it perfect. It wasn't just a kiss, it was the beginning of something that would eventually happen, somehow, both of them knew that it was meant to be, just as they were certain that the sun would implode someday, taking with him every living thing that depends on him, a part of them always knew that they were meant to be together. They just needed a little push from a very annoying, but with good intentions and an even better heart angel. 

The kiss continued until one of them had to breath (yes, it was Dean. He is human, thus he apparently needs air). Saying that it was a good kiss would be like saying that baby was a "nice" car. Just as that beauty, it was the best one in the world, not for how it was exactly, but for what it meant. And it meant pretty fucking much. 


End file.
